bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
Lot
Lot was a son of Haran, and grandson of Terah. Born in Ur, he left with his grandfather when he migratedup the Euphrates, for his father had died in Ur. The family would settle in the city of Haran, and lived until Terah's death. Lot would accompany his uncle to Canaan when called him, sticking with him until the two returned from after a famine passed. Given a choice, he chose the plush Jordan valley, and especially the city of Sodom on the rivers east bank. Somewhere along the way, before moving back to Canaan, he took a wife and had raised two daughters to child-bearing age. The family would move into Sodom, which had grown exceedingly wicked. Being warned by two messengers (angels) from God, his family fled Sodom as it and the other cities of the plain were destroyed with fire and brimstone. He lost his wife to God's punishment when she tarried, looking back at the destruction. Refusing to live in another city, Lot lived in a cave with his daughters, keeping them from any contact with civilization. His daughters schemed to preserve Lot's family line, getting and keeping him drunk to get pregnant by him. The results were brothers/cousins Moab and Ben-Ammi. Biography Early Life and Family Lot was born to Haran, one of Abraham's brothers and this made Lot the grandson of Terah. Gen 11:27 While Lot's grandfather was living, his father died in the land of Ur. Gen 11:28 Lot's sister Milkah married his uncle Nahor Gen 11:29 and so when the time came, Lot traveled with uncle Abraham and his aunt Sarai with his grandfather to Harran. Gen 11:31 After Terah had died, Gen 11:32 and Abraham was about 75 years old, God called him to move to Canaan. Gen 12:1-3 Lot, living with his aunt and uncle went with them to Canaan. Gen 12:4-5 After living in Canaan with Abram and Sarai, a famine came about and so they moved to Egypt. Gen 12:10 Abram, seeing his wife's beauty posed as the brother of Sarai so he would not be killed when the Pharaoh took his wife in marriage. Gen 12:11-15 Abram acquired a great wealth, Gen 12:16, 13:2 but Sarai caused diseases to be inflicted upon Pharaoh Gen 12:17 and so they were banished from the land.↑ Lot separates from Abram Since Lot had lived in Egypt with Abram and Sarai, and they had been banishedGen 12:18-20 he went up with them to Negev. Gen 13:1 Lot traveled along with his relatives through multiple regions, Gen 13:3-4 but had also possessed a large amount of wealth. Gen 13:5 With both his and his uncle's possessions, the land could not support the amount of livestock and servants Gen 13:6 and so fights began to arose between Lot and Abram's servants. Gen 13:7 So Abram decided that the land should be divided between the two offering Lot the decision on his land. Gen 13:8-9 So Lot surveyed the land and saw the land of Jordan was fruitful in the east. Gen 13:10 So Lot picked the land of Jordan and went east Gen 13:11 and Abram lived in Canaan. Lot pitched his tent near the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, Gen 13:12 both cities greatly sinning against God. Gen 13:13 Lot captured Eventually the cities of the area split into two factions and war began to outbreak. Gen 14:1-9 The faction of Sodom and Gomorrah engaged the enemy in one battle, but landed in the tar pits of Siddim. Gen 14:10 This allowed the opposing army to charge into both Sodom and Gomorrah and raid them, Gen 14:11 in the process capturing Lot, since he lived in Sodom. Gen 14:12 News came to Abram that Lot had been captured Gen 14:13 and so he gathered his personal militia Gen 14:14 and attacked the enemy army that had captured Lot and the rest of Sodom. Gen 14:15 Lot was rescued by Abram and had all his possessions returned to him in Sodom. Gen 14:16 When the men of Sodom surrounded Lot's house, calling for him to bring out his visitors so that they may "know them", Lot bravely attempted to offer them his two daughters to satiate themselves with. When the men refused and proceeded to break into Lot's house, the angelic visitors pulled him inside and blinded his attackers, warning him and his family to leave Sodom immediately because they were sent to destroy it. Lot tried to warn his two future sons-in-law about the imminent destruction, but they though he was joking. The angelic visitors forcibly took Lot, his two daughters, and his wife and brought them outside the city, warning them to flee to the mountains and not look back or else they will be destroyed. Fearing that he would not reach the mountains in time for safety, Lot pleaded for the small town of Zoar to be spared so he may be safe there, which the angelic visitors allowed as long as Lot and his family would get there soon. Lot and his family reached Zoar when fire and brimstone rained down on and Gomorrah, destroying the two cities, but Lot's wife looked back and was turned into salt. Lot and his two daughters ended up moving into the mountains for fear of living in Zoar. Believing that there was no man left around by which they could have children, Lot's two daughters made their father drunk on two separate nights so that they could sleep with him. By this involuntary act of incest, Lot fathered Moab, the father of the Moabites, and Ben-Ammi, the father of the Ammonites. From the Moabites came Ruth, who married Boaz of the family tribe of Judah, from whom came King David and ultimately came Jesus Christ. Verses